It's Just A Cold
by Smoocher of Evil
Summary: Draco's sick, and Harry must take care of him, meanwhile, he's companions are all having problems, and forcing Harry inbetween them all. Pairings: HD, GN, SevL, HM, RHr
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the talented JK Rowling does. *tear*  
  
PAIRINGS:   
  
Draco/Harry  
  
Hagrid/Maxime  
  
Remus/Severus  
  
Ron/Hermione  
  
Neville/Ginny  
  
That's it for now!!!   
  
  
  
Sizzle. Sizzle. Harry stood in the kitchen of his flat, preparing breakfast.  
  
" Draco! You have to get up now!" he screamed, looking towards the kitchen doorway. " You'll be late for work!"  
  
" I'm up! I'm up!" Draco whined, appearing finally, still clad in his pajamas.   
  
" About time!" Harry told him, smiling at him. " You know you can't laze around all morning! You've got a very important job!"   
  
" I know, I know," Draco grumbled, slumping up against the doorway. " Harry, I don't feel so well today."  
  
" What?" Harry asked, looking mildly concerned. He stepped over to him, and kissed him gently on the forehead. " Hmm, you seem a little warm to me. Maybe you should stay home today."  
  
" I can't!" Draco grumbled, closing his eyes. " I've got a report due by two today, and I'm the only half way done."  
  
" Are you sure? I could drop the report of for you on my break." Harry told him.  
  
" No, all my work is at the office. I have to go in today. But I'll be fine. It's probably just a cold or something."  
  
" If you're sure… but take it easy today, will you? Now, eat some breakfast."  
  
Draco sat down at the table, and after a few minutes of pushing his food around his plate, he got up and went to take a shower.  
  
Harry shook his head, as he picked up Draco's plate. He hadn't even attempted to eat a thing! He began to frown to himself as he began to wash the dishes. He had been living with Draco for three years now, and he had never seen the blond haired cutie feeling under the weather.   
  
Actually, he had never seen Draco sick in the four years that they'd been dating. The closest he had come to, was on the battlefield, when he found Draco wounded from fighting off his father.   
  
" I guess I'll be going," Draco said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. Draco was decked out in his black Auror robes, which brought out how pale he truly was.   
  
" Are you sure you can't stay home?" Harry asked again.  
  
" Positive. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Draco told him.  
  
" All right, but could you try to get off work early today?"  
  
" I'll try. Just for you," he informed him. Harry smiled and kissed Draco gently goodbye.  
  
After Harry had showered and gotten dressed himself, he walked over to Hogwart's. Draco and him had decided to buy a flat in Hogsmeade. after he was appointed defense against the dark arts teacher, so that they could still always be together. Harry secretly wished that when Draco was done with being an Auror he would come teach with him.  
  
" Good morning, Harry!" Hagrid called to him.  
  
" Morning Hagrid," Harry said, stopping in front of the small hut. " How are you and Maxime today?'   
  
" Olympe and I are doing good," Hagrid informed him. He and Madame Maxime had just recently gotten married. Now Maxime helped him teach Care of Magical Creatures, and they were proud to say that their had been only six accidents since. " So, how's your other half?"  
  
" Draco's feeling a bit under the weather this morning," Harry told him truthfully.   
  
" Blimey, well I hope he feels better soon."  
  
" I'll tell him that. Well, I'll see you later Hagrid," Harry waved goodbye and headed into the school.  
  
  
  
" Hello Harry!"  
  
" Hey Remus! Come on in," Harry told him. Lupin smiled and entered Harry's classroom.   
  
" So how are you today?" he asked.  
  
" I'm good. Draco's not feeling that great though," Harry told him. " How are you and Sev?"  
  
" Well…"  
  
" On no! You two aren't fighting again are you?" Harry sighed exasperatedly. Lupin and Snape had only been going out for two years, but they had more fights then Draco and Harry had.   
  
" He's the one who's mad!" Lupin told him. " All I said was that the new charms teacher was attractive!"  
  
" Lisa Hayden?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah! I mean, all I was saying was she was good looking! It's not like I'm going to start dating her! She's half my age, and besides, everyone knows what gender I prefer."  
  
" Well, Severus is kind on insecure. You know that Remus," Harry told him.  
  
" I guess you're right… but have you seen Lisa?" Harry smiled softly. He had seen Lisa Hayden and knew that she was indeed beautiful. However, he also knew that she was going out with Charlie Weasley, besides, he preferred his blonde haired cutie.  
  
" Yes, and she is quite attractive. But she had a boyfriend, remember?"   
  
" REMEMBER!" Ron screamed, storming into Harry's room as well. " Oh yes, I remember Lisa!"  
  
" What do you have against Lisa?" Lupin asked. " She seems like a lovely girl!"  
  
" Looks can be deceiving!" Ron snarled.  
  
" What's wrong with her then?"   
  
" She's cheating on my brother!" Ron screamed.  
  
" WHAT?" Lupin and Harry said in unison.  
  
" With who?"  
  
" I don't know yet!" Ron screamed. " But come on! She's here at Hogwart's and Charlie's off in Romania all unaware!"  
  
" That doesn't mean she's cheating on him," Lupin told him.  
  
" Oh come on! Look at her! She's bound to have caught some guys eye by now!"   
  
" Caught whose eye?" Neville asked, poking his head into the room.  
  
" Ron thinks Lisa is cheating on Charlie," Harry explained.  
  
" Why would you think that? I think Lisa is a nice girl! And she seems to really like Charlie."  
  
" How would you know?" Ron asked.  
  
" Ginny and I went to visit them in Romania over summer and they seemed to really like each other. Charlie's even thinking of quitting the dragon business and moving back to London, so he can stay with her."   
  
" WHAT? Dragon's are Charlie's life! See! She's evil!" Ron screamed. Harry shook his head.  
  
" HARRY!" Ron bellowed, as soon as he sat down. " I figured out whose eye Lisa's caught!"  
  
" Who?" Harry asked, half interested.  
  
" NEVILLE!"   
  
" WHAT?" Harry said, his attention focused on Ron now.   
  
"Think about it! They're always talking to each other! And Neville was really fast to defend her this morning. And anyways, everyone knows that Ginny and Neville have been fighting a lot lately!"  
  
" But Neville, Ron?" Harry repeated. " Come on! Everyone knows that Nev's nuts for your sister."  
  
" Is he, Harry, is he?" Ron asked. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the rest of the staff.   
  
" Come on Sev! I'm sorry!" Lupin pleaded.  
  
" I have nothing to say to you!" Snape informed him.   
  
" Come on! You have to forgive me sometime!"   
  
" Do I really?" Snape asked him.  
  
" So what, you want to end out relationship cause I said that Lisa was attractive?"  
  
" Maybe I do!" Snape told him, jumping up and storming out of the hall. Lupin sat still for a second before running after his lover.  
  
" Sev!!! Look, I'm sorry!"   
  
The hall was silent for awhile, before finally laughter filled the air. Harry shook his head and shoved the rest of his meal into his mouth.  
  
" I'm going to get going," he informed Ron. " I got some more papers to grade."  
  
Ron nodded his head absent mindedly, to bust craning his neck around to see were Lisa and Neville were.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he left the Great Hall. He loved Ron, really. But sometimes his best friend was a huge prat. Lisa and Neville! That was so absurd! I mean why would they-  
  
" We've got to tell someone, Lisa!" he heard Neville saying.  
  
" I know, but not yet," Lisa told him.  
  
" Why not? This is huge!"  
  
" I know, but I want to talk to Charlie about all this! He's going to take it hard."  
  
" You're right. But I'm so happy for you," Neville told her.  
  
" ME TOO!" Lisa squealed giving him a hug. " But let's just keep this between you and me, okay?"  
  
" Okay," he told her.   
  
" Thanks, Nev," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
" Oh dear," Harry gasped.  
  
" How could Lisa and Neville be doing this?" Harry asked himself as he walked into his flat. " Charlie and Ginny are great people! Why would they cheat on them?"   
  
He sighed as he opened the door and threw his keys onto his counter. He headed into the living room, were he planned to flop down on the couch and forget what had happened that da. However, there was a platinum blonde haired boy occupying said couch.  
  
" Draco?" Harry said. " What are you doing home?"  
  
" They sent me home early," Draco told him, before breaking out into a coughing fit. Harry was on his knees by his side instantly.   
  
" Oh sweetheart," he cooed gently, rubbing his back to soothe his coughing. " I knew you shouldn't have gone to work today. You're sick!"  
  
" It's just a cold," Draco told him, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes. Harry placed his hand onto his forehead.  
  
" You're burning up, love," he told him, getting up and getting the thermometer.   
  
" I'm fine… how was you day?" Draco asked.  
  
" Don't ask," Harry grumbled, shoving the thermometer into his lovers mouth.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: THERE YOU GO! What do you all think? Should I finish it? Or should I just get rid of it?   
  
Next Chapter: If you deem me worthy, I'll continue with this: 1) Harry gets to play nurse to Draco 2) Ron gets "proof" that Lisa and Neville are having affairs 3) Lupin will continue to beg for forgiveness and 4) Charlie comes to visit his girlfriend! 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Still do not own Harry Potter  
  
Harry sighed as he poured Draco a cup of boiling tea. This day was never going to end! All he had wanted to do was come home and crash on the couch. And now he had to take care of his boyfriend! Harry instantly felt guilty after thinking that. It wasn't Draco's fault that he was sick, he thought to himself as he stirred in some honey.  
  
" Here you go sweetie," he said, entering the living room. Draco was still stretched out of the couch, curled up under a heap of blankets.   
  
" Thanks," he said with a cough, as he attempted to sit up. Harry grabbed two pillows and helped prop him up.  
  
" It's no problem dear," he told him, kissing him gently on the cheek. " How are you feeling?"  
  
" I told you, I'm fine! It's just a cold!" Draco told him, before breaking off into another coughing fit.   
  
" Of course it is," Harry said tauntingly, rubbing his boyfriends back. Actually, he was starting to enjoy taking care of his blonde haired lover. Usually it was the other way around.  
  
Harry and Draco had been going out now for five years now (since their sixth year.) They had moved in together after leaving Hogwart's, and being happy ever since. There had been talk about marriage, but Harry knew that Draco was not ready for that giant step yet.   
  
" You never told me how your day was," Draco told him, sipping his tea carefully. Harry sighed.  
  
" You don't want to know remember?" Harry told him.  
  
" Try me," Draco said stubbornly.  
  
" When am I going to learn that I can't refuse you?" Harry asked him, kissing him on the nose. " Well, Sev and Remus are fighting, again."  
  
" Whose fault is it this time?" Draco asked.  
  
" Remus's. Anyway, Sev refuses to talk to him now. And Ron is convinced that Lisa Hayden and Neville are having an affair together."  
  
" Lisa and Neville?"   
  
" That's what I was thinking but then I saw them talking in the hall about something, and then she kissed him on the cheek."  
  
" But Lisa and Neville?" Draco repeated.  
  
" I know, I can't believe it either. Anyways, all day long people kept running up to me asking me to solve their problems. I barely got any work done today!"  
  
" And now you have to come home and take care of me?" Draco said, unhappily. " I'm always such a bother."  
  
" Oh no Draco!" Harry told him, throwing his arms around his boyfriend. " You are not a bother! I love taking care of you! I wish I could do it more often!"  
  
" You want me to be sick more often?" Draco asked him.  
  
" That came out wrong didn't it?" Draco laughed.  
  
" It's okay, I got the gist of it," he told him. And the two shared a passionate kiss.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly as he headed to work the next morning. Draco's "just a cold" had gotten worse through out the night. Harry stayed awake with him, giving him glasses of water and whispering soothingly to him.   
  
He felt awful about leaving him home alone but Draco had insisted he go to work. Now as he trekked up the stairs to the entrance hall, Harry began to think this was a bad idea. He was so tired he barely could keep his eyes open, and he was terribly worried about Draco.   
  
" Maybe I should go home early tonight, just to make sure he's okay," he thought to himself.  
  
OOMPH! Harry, not paying attention to where he was going, had run headfirst into someone. The both of them had fallen backwards and landed on their backsides. Harry's glasses had fallen off and slide to the floor.   
  
" I'm so sorry!" Harry told them, putting his glasses back on. He now could see that he had run into Lisa Hayden.  
  
" It's no problem," she told him, smiling sweetly, taking the hand he offered her.  
  
" Are you alright?" Harry asked.  
  
" I'm fine Professor… um…"  
  
" Potter," Harry told her. " But everyone just calls me Harry."  
  
" Harry," Lisa repeated." I'm Professor Lisa Hayden. I've taken over the Charms classroom."  
  
" Oh right, how's that working out for you?"  
  
" It's lovely. I really love my students. And it's wonderful to be back here! I missed this school terribly."  
  
" You went to Hogwart's? What house were you in?" Harry asked, confused on why he had never met the young girl.  
  
" Ravenclaw," she told him. " Oh, I remember you now! Well, I remembered you from before; I mean you are the famous Harry Potter! I meant that I remember you from school now. You were the seeker for Gryffindor. And you went out with Draco Malfoy in your sixth year."  
  
" That's me," Harry told her.  
  
" Well, it was great seeing you again. We'll have to talk sometime."  
  
" I'm looking foreword to it," Harry told her, shaking her hand.  
  
Wow! Harry could not blame Remus for thinking Lisa was attractive. Granted he had seen her once before, but up close she was completely stunning. She has curly, dark, red hair that cascaded down her back. Her complexion was pale yet creamy, and her eyes were a sparkling shade of blue. Her red ruby lips were full and pouty, and well… Harry also could see why Neville would be smitten with her.   
  
" Can you believe her?" Ron said, walking towards Harry. " Running into you like that."  
  
" I think she's rather nice," Harry told him. " She's very polite."  
  
" Don't worry Harry, I was fooled by her too," Ron told him, slapping him on the back. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
" Sure, Ron. I got to get going."  
  
" Alright Harry. See you at lunch?"  
  
" Yeah sure," Harry told him, running off to his classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" HE IS BEING TOTALLY SELFISH!" Lupin informed him.   
  
" Uh-huh," Harry sighed, not really paying attention. Lupin had been waiting for him in his classroom. The moment Harry opened the door Lupin began to inform him about Sev. The two were still not speaking to each other.  
  
" Oh, Harry. I'm sorry!" Lupin finally said, realizing he did not have his attention. " I've been yammering on for almost an hour. How are you?"  
  
" I'm all right, just tired," Harry told him.  
  
" Is Draco feeling better?"  
  
" No, he's feeling much worse. But he still insists he only has a cold."  
  
" He stayed home today right?"  
  
" Yeah. But only because he's to sick to get out of bed," Harry told him.   
  
" Well, why don't you go home and take care of him?" Lupin asked. " I'll fill in for your classes."  
  
" But what about your classes?" Harry asked him.  
  
" I'll get someone to take over them as well," Lupin told him. " You go home and take care of your boyfriend."  
  
" Thanks Remus."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape was furious, no livid! HE WAS OUTRAGED! His students were all a bunch of incompetent fools! His sixth years had messed up a confusion potion! THAT'S A FIRST YEAR LEVEL POTION! And he hadn't slept well the night before without Remus… not that he'd admit that to him of course.   
  
Why must his boyfriend be such a stubborn prat? All he had to do was tell him that he was wrong and grovel at his feet! Oh! He knew who's fault this all was it was that lousy good for nothing skank of a-  
  
" Professor Snape, may I have a word?" Snape spun around to see the woman who had called all his pain and loathing, Lisa Hayden.  
  
" What do you need, Professor Hayden?" Snape asked her coolly.  
  
" Um, I well, I need a potion for um… something," she told him, withering under his strong glare.  
  
" You're going to have to be more specific for me to figure out what you're blabbering on about!" he told her cruelly.  
  
" Well… it's a bit personal, and I… well I…"  
  
" I can't make you a potion if I don't know what it is!" Snape yelled. He was thoroughly enjoying this; the girl was quivering in fear. He was the man!  
  
" DO YOU KNOW WHAT PROFESSOR SNAPE?" Oh no, she's finally snapped! " JUST BECAUSE YOUR LIFE IS MISERABLE DOES NOT MEAN YOU HAVE TO MAKE EVERYONE ELSE'S! YOU ARE JUST A CRUEL, EVIL MAN WHO HAS HAD A STICK UP HIS BUTT FOR WAY TO LONG! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I WILL BREW MY OWN DAMN POTION WITHOUT YOUR HELP! SO THERE!" And she slammed the potions door shut.  
  
… Snape was star struck. No one had ever done that to him before. An evil grin spread across his face. He had pissed Lisa off. Maybe this day wasn't as bad as he thought it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry opened the door a quietly as he could and tiptoed in. He poked his head into the living room, and when he saw that his blonde haired lover wasn't there, he scurried off to the bedroom.  
  
There he found Draco, curled up under the blankets. His face was awfully pale, and it glistened with sweat.   
  
" Oh baby," Harry sighed, falling to his knees beside the bed. He placed his hand onto Draco's forehead. " You're burning up!"  
  
" It's just a cold," Draco muttered under his breath, before beginning to cough. " Why are you home so early?"  
  
" I'm here to take care of you," Harry told him, smoothing out his hair and giving him a peck on the forehead.   
  
" I don't need you to hover over me," Draco told him, his eyes closing slowly.  
  
" Of course not deary," Harry whispered, as Draco fell back asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Special thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Slytheretta  
  
green eyed dragon  
  
Ezj-Key   
  
Manisha   
  
Chang Wumei  
  
Hp-Azn  
  
the lazy girl  
  
YOU GUYS ALL ROCK!!!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Charlie comes to visit *I mean it this time* and Harry calls Snape! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Disclamier: I still do not own Harry Potter  
  
A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! You guys all rock! Sorry for the delay but my best bud asked me to not update till she reviewed what was already up, but it's taking her FOREVER so I'm just updating now!!! Oh, and sorry but things get a little fluffy in this chapter.  
  
Harry rubbed Draco's back soothingly, as his lover bent over the toilet, retching.   
  
" Will you admit that it's not "just a cold" now?" he asked him.  
  
" Shut up Harry!" Draco groaned, before bending over again.  
  
" Draco, I'm going to call Madam Pomfery," Harry told him, frowning with concern.  
  
" No! I don't want that old bat here!" Draco coughed.  
  
" Well, how about Sev? Please Draco! You're sick and you need some ' medical attention."  
  
" Fine, you can get Sev," Draco grumbled as he leaned away. " I think I'm done." Harry nodded his head and grabbed a glass of water.  
  
" Here," he said, sitting back down and taking Draco into his arms. Draco leaned back against his chest and rinsed his mouth out. When he was done, Harry helped him up and led him to the bedroom.  
  
" Now get some rest," he told him, tucking him under the blankets. " I'll go Floo Sev."  
  
He dropped a gentle kiss onto Draco's forehead before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
" That stupid girl! Thinks she can make her own potion! HA! She'll be back here soon, begging me for help. And I will sneer at her and tell her to get the hell out of my office! HA HA HA! That'll show Lupin!"  
  
" Sev?" Snape turned around and saw Harry's head sticking out of his fire.   
  
" Yes Potter?" he asked. Snape had learned to be civil around Harry since he was dating his Godson.  
  
" I need you to come over here. Draco's sick. I think it's the flu."  
  
" I'll be there as soon as I can," Snape informed him. Harry gave a small smile. He knew the potions master would come running the moment he heard his Godson was sick.  
  
" Thanks," he told him, before popping his head back out.  
  
" I'm telling you!" Draco sighed. " It's just a cold!"  
  
" Draco, you're being ridiculous! You have the flu! Now stop being so childish."  
  
" I'm not being childish!" Draco whined.  
  
" He always gets grumpy when he's sick," Snape informed Harry.  
  
" I'M NOT GRUMPY!" Draco complained.  
  
" I know, I know," Snape said tauntingly, patting him on his back. " Well, I must be off. Harry, you know were I am if you need me."  
  
" Thanks Sev," Harry told him, shaking his hand.  
  
" Feel better Draco."  
  
" Yeah," Draco grumbled, curling back up under the covers. Harry crawled onto the bed and curled up behind Draco, spooning him.   
  
" You hungry?" he asked, trailing his fingers up and down his arms.  
  
" No," Draco told him, leaning back into Harry's embrace.   
  
" You got to eat something Draco."  
  
" Not now, let's just lay here for a bit, okay?" Harry smiled and moved in closer.  
  
" Alright," he whispered, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.   
  
" Good morning Harry! How is Draco today?" Ron asked.  
  
" He's doing better, but he can't seem to keep anything down," Harry told him, taking his seat at the staffs table.  
  
" Well, that can sometimes happen… do you happen to know were Lisa is today?" Ron asked.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Nothing, I just noticed that she is absent at the table this morning… Do you know were Lisa is Neville?" Ron asked.  
  
" I think she's sick," Neville told him, not looking up from his paper.  
  
" You don't say! And how did you find out?"  
  
" I uh… saw her in the hospital wing this morning," Neville told him.  
  
" And what were you doing in the hospital wing?" Ron asked, pressing the matter.  
  
" I was just walking by. Well, I'm sorry but I've got to go. Bye Ron, Harry," Neville told them, jumping up and running off.  
  
" That was rude Ron," Harry informed him, spooning some eggs onto his plate.  
  
" What was rude?"  
  
" Grilling him for information," Harry told him.   
  
" But they're having an affair!"  
  
" We don't know that!" Harry told him, but deep down inside he had a sinking feeling that it was.  
  
" But we also don't know if they're not!" Ron told him. Harry stated at him for a second.  
  
" Why must you turn everything I say around so that it favors you?"  
  
" It's a gift. Now, I must be going."  
  
" Where are you going?" Harry asked him suspiciously.  
  
" To the hospital wing of course! Bye Harry!" Ron told him, before heading off. Harry shook his head.   
  
" I'm the only sane person in the world," Harry muttered to himself, before beginning to eat his breakfast.  
  
Harry was sitting in his office, attempting to grade his papers.  
  
" D… hmm, I wonder how Draco is doing. I hope he's alright," Harry muttered to himself. " Let's see… Dragons… poor Draco! I really should go home to him soon."  
  
Suddenly a loud gasp came from the hall. Harry jumped up, looking for any chance to get away from the essays, and ran into the hall.  
  
" Charlie?" he heard Ron saying uncertainly. It was indeed Ron's oldest brother, Charlie. Charlie looked extremely good standing in the hall, his body a nice golden tan. He had his strong, muscular arms wrapped around the small waist of Lisa Hayden, who was hugging him back with the same amount of force.   
  
" Charlie, what are you doing here?" Ron asked, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
  
WARNING FLUFF COMING UP!!! WARNING  
  
" I came to visit Lisa," Charlie told him, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. " I've missed you so much!"  
  
" I've missed you too!" Lisa told him, and the two kissed again. Ron's smile faded. Harry shook his head. Not only was this scene getting totally sappy, but he also could not get the image of Neville and Lisa together out of his mind.   
  
" So, how long are you staying?" Ron asked.  
  
" I don't know," Charlie told him. " I got some off time, so I thought I would come visit my sweetheart."  
  
" Isn't that sweet?" Ron said, but the sarcasm in his voice was lost on Charlie, who was to busy with Lisa.   
  
" Can you believe her?" Ron complained loudly to Harry.  
  
" No, no I cannot," Harry told him, not paying attention to a word Ron was saying.  
  
" Her hugging and kissing my brother with her scarlet woman lips!" Ron continued to fume. " The nerve of some people!"  
  
" The nerve of some people," Harry repeated.  
  
" Well, I'll have to go tell Charlie, right?"  
  
" Righ- NO! Ron, you prat! What if Lisa isn't cheating? You could ruin everything!"  
  
" How can you say that after you've been agreeing with me for the last five minutes?" Ron asked. " I've made up my mind! I'm going to go tell Charlie!"  
  
TBC   
  
A/N: Oh, I am so ashamed of myself! bows head in shame I hope you all liked it anyways! I blame my friends for all the fluffiness!   
  
Next Chapter: Charlie and Ron talk and Harry suprise suprise TAKES CARE OF DRACO SOME MORE! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Four  
  
" Charlie, can we talk?" Ron asked.  
  
" Sure thing little brother," Charlie told him, and the two of them took a seat. They were in the staff room, and besides Professor Binns, they were all alone.  
  
" How are you, Charlie?" Ron asked.  
  
" I'm fabulous!" Charlie told him. " The dragons are doing great, and I'm in love with the most wonderful girl in the world."  
  
" That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about," Ron told him.  
  
" Oh, Lisa's wonderful Ron! Mum and dad met her this summer and they absolutely adore her! Ron, this is the one. I'm going to ask Lisa to marry me!"  
  
" Charlie, I think Lisa is cheating on you!" Ron blurted out. Charlie's face fell.  
  
" What?" he asked.   
  
" I'm sorry, but she's been running around with someone," Ron told him. Charlie's fist clenched in rage.  
  
" Who?" he demanded, looking furious.  
  
" Neville," Ron told him. Charlie's anger suddenly faded.  
  
" Neville?" he repeated, his lips twitching into a grin.  
  
" Yeah," Ron told him, and was taken aback when Charlie burst out into laughter.  
  
" Neville? HA HA HA! Oh that's priceless!" Charlie laughed, throwing his head back.  
  
" RON DON'T DO THIS YOU PRA-" Harry stopped when he saw Charlie practically rolling on the floor. " What did you tell him?"  
  
" I told him about Lisa and Neville!" Ron told him. " Maybe he's in shock or something."  
  
" HA HA HA! LISA AND NEVILLE!" Charlie laughed, tears of mirth rolling down his face.  
  
" What is going on in here?" Lisa asked, entering the room. Finally Charlie composed himself.  
  
" Lisa, did you know that people think that you are having an affair… WITH NEVILLE!" Charlie broke off into fistfuls of laughter again.  
  
" Neville and me?" she repeated. Charlie nodded her head and Lisa began to laugh as well.  
  
" What is so funny?" Ron asked, looking furious.  
  
" Oh Ron," Charlie laughed." Don't you know Neville is Lisa's cousin?"   
  
" Cousin?" Harry and Ron repeated. Lisa and Charlie nodded their heads.   
  
" I can't believe you guys thought that," Lisa told them.   
  
" Well, you two were always together and I saw you kiss him on the cheek once!" Harry protested.   
  
" You guys should know that I'd never cheat on Charlie. And Neville would never ever cheat on Ginny!" she told him.   
  
" I can't believe you would think that about Lisa!" Charlie told them, putting his arms around his girlfriend.  
  
" We're really sorry," Harry told her.  
  
" It's alright. I guess we were acting kind of suspicious," Lisa told him.   
  
" Well, Lisa and I are going to get going," Charlie told them, and he and Lisa left the room.  
  
" Well… I feel a bit stupid now, don't you?" Ron said finally.  
  
" Sev, look I'm sorry! I was wrong to say Lisa was attractive! But come on! Look at her she's gorgeous! But I still love you!" Lupin begged. He had finally caved in and went to Snape's office to get him back.  
  
" Oh so she's gorgeous now?" Snape snapped, not looking up from the papers he was grading.  
  
" Oh come on Sev! Don't be stupid!"  
  
" Oh so I'm stupid now!" Snape screamed, throwing his quill down. " Well, I'm afraid I'm to stupid to talk to you anymore Remus!"  
  
" Oh Sev, I didn't mean it that way!" But Snape had already run off. " SEV! Come on! I love you!"   
  
" DRACO I'M HOME!" Harry screamed, throwing the door open.  
  
" Good for you," Draco groaned, covering his head with is blanket.  
  
" How you feeling baby?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
" Awful," Draco groaned, not uncovering his head.  
  
" How can I make you feel better?" Harry asked pulling the blanket off and giving him a kiss on the forehead, Draco was still a bit warm.   
  
" Can I have a hug?" Draco asked pitifully. Harry smiled and pulled the smaller man into a huge embrace.  
  
" Better?" Harry whispered into his ear, rocking him back and forth slightly.  
  
" Uh-huh," Draco sighed, curling up into Harry's body. Harry picked him up off the sofa so that he could sit down himself. Draco curled up in his lap and rested his head on Harry's chest.   
  
" How was your day?" Draco asked.  
  
" It was alright," Harry told him, stroking his hair absentmindedly. " Charlie came to visit."  
  
" How'd he take the news about Lisa?"  
  
" He laughed. It turns out Neville is Lisa's cousin."   
  
" Bet Weasley felt stupid."  
  
" Be nice Draco," Harry scolded, holding Draco closer to him. " Do you want something to eat?"  
  
" No. It's naptime," Draco mumbled.  
  
" Okay," Harry said softly. " You have a nice nap." Harry sat there and watched Draco fall fast asleep in his arms.  
  
FLUFFY SCENE!!!  
  
Lisa and Charlie were sitting at the Leaky Cauldron, sharing a glass of Butterbeer.  
  
" So how's work been?" Charlie asked, drawing little circles over Lisa's hand.   
  
" It's been good. I love the kids. Snape is still a big pain in the butt though," she told him. Charlie laughed.  
  
" Something's will never change."  
  
" Yeah, well I think he's in a particularly bad mood cause him and Remus have been fighting."  
  
" AGAIN?" Charlie said. Lisa nodded her head.   
  
" I know. How have you been?"  
  
" Good, but I've missed you terribly. The dragons too." Lisa laughed.  
  
" How do you know the dragons miss me?" she asked.  
  
" Because every morning they stand by the gate, waiting for you to come pet them. You've domesticated them Lisa!"  
  
" Not as much as you have!" Lisa told him, and the two laughed.  
  
" I really missed you," Charlie told her.  
  
" I really missed you too," she told him, and the two kissed.   
  
" Lisa, I've loved you since the moment we met. I still remember that day. And are first date right here, at this very table," Charlie told her. " You looked stunning and I knew I never wanted to be with anyone else every again. No matter what happens, you've always been by my side and Lisa… will you marry me?" Lisa's eyes grew huge.  
  
" Oh Charlie! Of course I'll marry you!" she gasped and the two kissed again. After a minute or two, Charlie broke the kiss off and reached into his pocket.  
  
" Then this belongs to you," he whispered, slipping the engagement ring onto her finger.   
  
" It's beautiful," Lisa told him.  
  
" Not half as beautiful as you," he told her, and the two kissed again.  
  
Bring. Bring. Harry was awoken by the sound of the phone; he reached over onto the end table to grab the cordless.  
  
" Hello?" he whispered, attempting not to wake the sleeping blonde in his lap.  
  
" Harry, it's Ron."  
  
" Hey Ron, what's up?" Harry asked, shifting the phone to his shoulder so he could keep his hold on Draco steady.  
  
" Charlie and Lisa are engaged," he told him.  
  
" That's fabulous!"  
  
" I know, but I feel really guilty now! I mean, I welcomed her into the family by accusing her of cheating with my brother-in-law!"   
  
" Well, why don't you find a way to make it up to her and Charlie?" Harry suggested.  
  
" That's a brilliant idea Harry! You're a genius! Oh, how's Draco doing?"  
  
" Better," Harry told him, smiling down at his sleeping boyfriend. " But he's really clingy tonight."  
  
" And I bet that's driving you mad, right?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
" Not really," Harry admitted, stroking Draco's hair affectionately.   
  
" So, when are you two getting engaged?" Ron asked him.  
  
" Whenever Draco's ready."  
  
" Man, you are so whipped! Anyway, Lisa and Charlie are having a party Saturday. They'd love it if you came, if Draco's feeling up to it of course."  
  
" I'll ask him," Harry told him.   
  
" Ask him what?" Draco asked sleepily.  
  
" I got to go Ron, Draco's up."  
  
" Whipped!" Ron told him once more. " See ya."  
  
" Bye," Harry grumbled into the phone. He was not whipped!  
  
" Ask him what?" Draco asked again.  
  
" Charlie and Lisa got engaged, and they're having a party Saturday to celebrate. They want us to come, if of course, you're up to it."  
  
" Of course I'm up to it! I told you, it's just a cold!"   
  
" Of course, luv, of course."  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: One chapter left people!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
AN: Do not own Harry Potter!   
  
Draco was pouting. Even though he insisted on going to Lisa and Charlie's party, he was still feeling ill. And Harry forgot to tell him that all the Weasley's would be there.  
  
" What did you expect, luv?" Harry asked him. " Charlie's getting married, and I told you we were going to the Burrow!"  
  
" You didn't tell me they'd ALL be here!" Draco grumbled. Harry had to admit he was a bit surprised that Bill, Fred and George had all shown up with their wives. Thankfully they left the kids at home, or Draco would have been in a really bad mood.  
  
Ding. Ding. Arthur had stood up and began to hit his goblet with his fork.  
  
" Everyone, I'd like to make a toast. To Lisa and Charlie, may their marriage be as full of love and happiness as mine is!" Everyone raised their own glasses a toasted the young couple.  
  
" Oh Arthur," Molly sighed, and the two kissed.  
  
" Lisa," Harry said suddenly. " I have a question. What were you and Neville talking about that one day in the hall?" Lisa and Charlie both broke out into huge grins.  
  
" You tell them," Lisa told Charlie. Charlie cleared his throat and took Lisa's hand in his.  
  
" Everyone, Lisa and I are having a baby!"   
  
" What?" Molly said.   
  
" A baby?" Fred and George repeated.  
  
" THAT'S WONDERFUL!" Arthur told them, and he swept his soon-to-be daughter-in-law up into his arms. The shock wore off and everyone began to congratulate Lisa and Charlie.  
  
" Oh my, I'm going to be a grandmother… AGAIN!" Molly cried, and she pulled Lisa and Charlie into a bone-crunching hug.  
  
" Well, that was fun," Harry sighed, taking of his clothes that night.  
  
" Hmm," Draco sighed. He was lying on the bed, still fully clothed. " Don't think Mrs. Weasley likes the idea of Lisa being pregnant before they got married though."  
  
" She'll get over it. Molly loves them both. How long can she hold a grudge?"  
  
" Mothers can hold a grudge for years Harry. Look at mine!" Draco told him.   
  
" Your mom was special, luv," Harry chuckled. " Are you going to sleep in your clothes tonight?"  
  
" To tired to move," Draco whined. Harry rolled his eyes and began to strip his lover's clothes off.  
  
" Harry! I'm to tired tonight!" Draco whined again.  
  
" I don't want that!" Harry grumbled. " I'm trying to make you comfortable… unless you want that?"  
  
" Harry!"  
  
" I thought as much," Harry grumbled, removing the last of Draco's clothes.  
  
" Sev, look I'm sorry! Really I am!" Lupin begged.  
  
" ARE YOU REALLY?" Snape yelled at him. " Because the way your walking around, I swear I wouldn't know!"  
  
" What do you mean the way I'm walking around?"  
  
" You're walking around like everythings all normal! Talking to Harry and Ron and getting into this whole Neville-Lisa-Charlie love triangle!"  
  
" But I haven't gotten into the whole Lisa thing! I'm staying out of it! And you can ask Harry, all the time we've been talking, I've been talking about you! I'm really sorry I said Lisa was attractive Snape. But you know what? You're a thousand times better looking then Lisa! Sev, I love you! Please forgive me?" Lupin begged, getting down onto his knees.  
  
" Alright," Snape told him. Lupin jumped up and kissed his boyfriend on the lips.  
  
" I love you, Sev."  
  
" I love you too. And I do forgive you, besides Lisa's not going to be attractive much longer. Not when she starts to show," Snape told him.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Didn't you know, Lisa's pregnant."  
  
" What?" Lupin repeated.  
  
" Yep, she came in to get a potion for morning sickness a few days ago. I kind of pissed her off and she tried to make her own. Anyways, eventually she came crawling back to me and I whipped it up in a second."  
  
" You mean I didn't have to say all that stuff?"  
  
" No, I was going to forgive you any day now anyway," Snape told him. Lupin shook his head.  
  
" I can't believe you," he whispered, and the two kissed again.  
  
Draco woke up, bright and early the next morning. HE COULD BREATH AGAIN! He sat up, quickly, and was amazed that he wasn't instantly dizzy. HE WAS BETTER!   
  
" Harry, guess what? I'm better now! Harry! Come on Harry! I want it now!"  
  
Harry groaned as he rolled over.  
  
" Draco," he sighed, closing his eyes. Draco was instantly concerned and placed his hand on Harry's forehead.  
  
" Harry! You're sick!" he yelled. Harry opened his eyes and glared at Draco.  
  
" It's just a cold!" he informed him.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: There you guys go!!! I'm contemplating a sequal, so keep your eyes out!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! Special thanks to my reviewers:  
  
DragonTamer   
  
seto-kun  
  
daisuki  
  
ilovejosh  
  
HpAzn   
  
inulover28  
  
mistaken for sane  
  
The Marauders Dragon   
  
A. Lynne  
  
green eyed dragon  
  
Manisha   
  
kt   
  
Chang Wumei   
  
Ezj-Key   
  
NatalieJ  
  
Hufflepuff Goddess 


End file.
